Le prince et l'enfant
by Sentinelle
Summary: Comment Legolas et Aragorn se sont-ils rencontrés pour la première fois? PAS de slash, juste le début d'une amitié!
1. Chapitre 1- L'envie d'apprendre

Elrond finit de nouer le bandage au bras du garçon.

« Voilà, Estel, j'ai fini ! dit-il avec un sourire doux. Et la prochaine fois, fais plus attention en grimpant aux arbres ! »

Estel se leva en remerciant son père adoptif, qui commença à ranger ce dont il s'était servi pour le soigner. Mais le garçon ne partit pas tout de suite de la salle réservée aux soins : il aimait son odeur de feuilles séchées, ses objets à l'usage inconnu… Il regrettait presque de ne pas se blesser plus souvent pour se retrouver dans cet endroit fascinant.

Il était absorbé dans la contemplation d'une rangée de fioles, déchiffrant péniblement leurs inscriptions, quand Elrond s'approcha :

« -Te plairait-il d'apprendre la médecine elfique ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, répondit Estel, pris au dépourvu. Peut-être bien. Chaque fois que je viens ici, je me demande à quoi servent toutes ces choses. Et puis, il règne dans cette pièce une étrange atmosphère : silencieuse et studieuse, comme dans la bibliothèque, mais avec quelque chose en plus. »

Elrond sourit :

«-C'est la compassion qui emplit ce lieu. Sans elle, un guérisseur ne peut être efficace, même si ses mains sont habiles.

-Mais la compassion ne suffit pas à guérir ! répondit Estel, étonné mais grandement intéressé.

-Les deux vont de pair, et doivent se développer ensemble dit Elrond. Allons ! Commençons tout de suite. Sortons dans les jardins. Je vais te montrer les plantes que j'utilise le plus. »


	2. Chapitre 2- Un étrange savoir

Estel avait beau n'avoir que treize ans, il apprenait vite en quelques semaines, il connaissait la plupart des plantes médicinales et leur utilité.

Le Semi-Elfe lui parlait aussi longuement de l'attitude que doit avoir un guérisseur envers son patient, même si cela restait assez théorique pour le jeune homme.

« Nous sommes les serviteurs de ceux dont nous nous occupons, disait Elrond. Quand nous les soignons, nous avons autorité sur eux mais pour qu'ils l'acceptent, nous devons nous mettre à leur service, avec humilité et compassion. »

« Quand on vient de finir un soin, disait-il encore, ou quand la personne est très faible, il est bon de prononcer son nom, comme pour l'appeler cela fortifie son esprit et hâte la guérison. »

Estel tâchait de retenir tous les conseils reçus, et se réjouissait presque quand un habitant de Fondcombe avait besoin des soins d'Elrond. Il s'émerveillait alors de l'habileté des doigts d'Elrond, ainsi que de son attitude, à la fois imposante et douce.


	3. Chapitre 3- Application pratique

Octobre touchait à sa fin quand les premières chutes de neige arrivèrent. Elles furent bientôt si importantes qu'Elrond et son élève ne purent plus sortir dans les jardins. Le Semi-Elfe lui montra alors les objets présents dans la salle des soins, et qui servaient à refermer les plaies.

« Tu verras, Estel, tu t'en serviras beaucoup plus que les plantes ! Les Elfes sont vigoureux, et il leur arrive davantage d'accidents que de maladies. »

Il s'avéra que le jeune homme était très habile de ses mains –même si, pour le moment, Elrond ne le faisait recoudre que des morceaux de tissu. Le Semi-Elfe estima qu'il était prêt à exercer ses talents pour de bon, mais ne lui en fit pas part.

L'occasion se présenta bientôt : un soir, alors qu'Estel déblayait la neige dans la cour, un galop de cheval retentit sur le pont étroit. Son cavalier était un Elfe, bizarrement vêtu de verte et de brun, avec un arc et un grand carquois accrochés à la selle. Mais le plus étrange était son attitude : il était penché en avant et se cramponnait aux rênes. Son visage était crispé.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la cour et descendit lentement de sa monture. Estel s'approcha en hâte.

« Tu dois être l'Humain recueilli par Elrond, dit l'Elfe en s'efforçant de sourire. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Il essaya de marcher, mais trébucha et serait tombé si Estel ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il remarqua qu'un bandage lui enserrait le bras.

« Je vais vous mener à mon père, dit le jeune homme. Venez, ce n'est pas loin. »

« _Mae govannen_, maître Elrond ! lança l'Elfe en entrant dans la salle de soins. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de couture…»

Deux Elfes de Fondcombe étaient venus aider Estel, qui avait alors couru chercher le Semi-Elfe.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Prince ? »

La curiosité d'Estel s'éveilla à ce mot.

« Une simple altercation avec des Orques, souffla l'Elfe tandis qu'Elrond l'aidait à s'allonger. Thranduil m'a chargé d'une lettre pour vous. »

Il avança péniblement la main vers la sacoche qui pendait à son côté et en tira un rouleau de papier.

« Je vous remercie, Prince, dit Elrond en la prenant. Voyez-vous un inconvénient si c'est Estel qui s'occupe de vous? »

Le garçon leva vers lui un regard inquiet, mais le prince sembla étrangement ravi.

« Au contraire, ce serait un honneur. »

Estel ne comprit pas ces mots, ni pourquoi l'Elfe lui tendit son bras avec tant de confiance mais il décida de faire le vide dans son esprit et se concentra sur sa tâche. Les gestes maintes fois répétés s'enchaînaient avec aisance, même s'il tremblait légèrement. Debout un peu en arrière, Elrond ne disait rien, mais le gratifiait d'un sourire bienveillant quand leurs regards se croisaient.

Quand à l'Elfe, ses yeux brillants ne perdaient aucun de ses gestes, et il se détendait au fur et à mesure.

Estel enroula finalement une bande propre autour de la blessure, réprimant un soupir de soulagement : c'était fini… mais pas encore tout à fait.

Le Prince examina son bras avec un plaisir visible.

« -C'est un excellent travail, dit-il à Estel. Tes ancêtres seraient fiers de toi.

-Mes ancêtres ? répéta le garçon.

-Nombre d'entre eux étaient des guérisseurs puissants, dit Elrond. Je t'en parlerai un jour. »

Le Prince se redressa légèrement et tendit sa main valide.

« -Je te remercie, Estel. Qu'Elbereth te protège toujours.

-Une étoile brille sur notre rencontre, Prince… puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

Les doigts se serrèrent plus fort autour de ceux du garçon tandis que l'Elfe souriait.

« Legolas. Oublie le Prince. »


	4. Chapitre 4- Les bonnes manières

**Chapitre 5****: Les bonnes mani****è****res**

**A partir de maintenant, je pense ne poster ici que des one-shots, sans lien les uns avec les autres, ni logique chronologique. Juste des petites histoires pour le plaisir de mettre Aragorn et Legolas en scène.**

**Contexte: Charg****é ****d****'****un message d****'****Elrond pour Thranduil (peut importe lequel, ****à ****vous d****'****imaginer), Aragorn est re****ç****u ****à ****Menegroth.**

Ignorant son dos courbatu, Aragorn s'inclina devant Thranduil, qui le gratifia d'un petit signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Le Roi avait peu parlé, semblant assez étonné que le seigneur Elrond lui ait envoyé un Homme comme messager. Aragorn avait dû se contraindre à rester impassible quand le regard de Thranduil s'était posé avec dédain sur ses habits fatigués par le voyage.

Il refoula la colère qui montait en lui et se tourna vers Legolas, qui avait assisté à la rencontre, mais avec une attitude bien différente de celle de son père -bien que le protocole l'eût obligé à rester silencieux et immobile, il l'avait plusieurs fois encouragé d'un sourire amical.

L'Elfe le salua avec une affabilité qui le réconforta grandement.

« Sois le bienvenu, Estel! dit l'Elfe en lui posant les mains sur les épaules. Je t'en prie, oublie les paroles raides: nous vivons depuis trop longtemps entre nous pour pouvoir cultiver notre hospitalité. »

Aragorn lui rendit son étreinte.

« C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Legolas. Il me semble que la lassitude du voyage s'efface déjà! »

Legolas eut un rire doux et le mena dans une petite chambre, aux murs tendus de tapisseries aux couleurs chaudes.

« Repose-toi un peu, le temps que j'aille te chercher des vêtements propres. »

Le Rôdeur ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois : tandis que Legolas quittait la pièce, il s'allongea avec un soupir de bien-être et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

« Estel ? »

La voix de Legolas était chargée d'inquiétude. Aragorn tenta de chasser le sommeil et se redressa à demi, sa main cherchant la poignée de son épée. Que se passait-il ?

« Estel, que fais-tu par terre ? »

Ah, ce n'était que cela ! Aragorn se relâcha et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil le réclamait à nouveau. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il rassure son ami.

« Pour ne pas tout salir… », murmura-t-il avant de se rendormir.

Legolas le regarda, interloqué. Pourquoi Estel faisait-il passer la propreté des draps avant son confort ? Certes, ce n'était pas facile de nettoyer le linge, mais il y avait des gens pour ça…

Après un instant de réflexion, il décida de laisser l'Homme dormir où il était. S'il essayait seul de le soulever, il risquait de le réveiller, et ne voulait pas aller chercher de l'aide : si son père apprenait que leur hôte dormait sur le plancher, il le considérerait définitivement comme un vagabond de la plus méprisante espèce. Mais Estel n'était pas ainsi. Il était… civilisé, courtois, avec un sens aigu des bienséances. Legolas réalisa soudain que c'était pour cela qu'il dormait par terre.

Il se contenta de retirer précautionneusement le manteau boueux, puis les bottes du Rôdeur. Puis il prit sa couverture, roulée au-dessus de son sac, et l'étendit sur lui. Plongé dans le sommeil, le Rôdeur ne réagit pas.

Après un dernier regard mi-affectueux, mi-amusé vers l'Homme endormi, Legolas quitta silencieusement la chambre et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Bienséances ou non, il se réveillerait sûrement avec une faim incroyable, et il fallait s'y préparer dès maintenant.


End file.
